turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Unwanted
Meta Timing: ~2006 Setting: Port Macquarie high school and the Jones residence This may happen in ANSK as well. I can't see it clearly there, though. Text She pushes him back into the space beneath the stairs, palms flat against his chest, until his shoulder blades collide with the wall. Logan swallows, fights his urge to— Melody drapes her arms around his neck, stretches herself against him, breasts pressed tight to his chest. "I've waited absolutely /'forever' for this," she purrs. His hands flutter at his sides. She digs her fingers into his nape, kisses the corner of his mouth, kisses his lips, kisses him deeply. Logan digs his nails into his palms. Melody hums; she kisses and kisses and there are sounds and spit and more kisses and Logan's heart thumps so hard she /'must' feel it. She drags her nails down his uniform shirt, smiles into a kiss as he shivers. Her fingers find the fastening of his trousers. His stomach rebels, throat tightens. He jerks his head back so sharply it /''crack''s against the wall. "Melody ... stop," he croaks. She's managed the button, tugs— He grabs her wrists, forces them down and to her sides. "/'Stop.'" An eternal, frozen half-minute. "Logan, you're hurting me," she whimpers. He yanks his hands away. Melody steps back, eyes filling with sparks. "The other girls are right: you /'are' a freak!" She spins on her heel and runs off. Logan sags against the wall, waits seven minutes for his breathing to return to normal before slinking home by the long, quiet way, halting once, shaking too violently to walk, to retch. He lifts a coke from a milk bar to wash the taste from his mouth. Dad and Mum are waiting for him when he strolls into the kitchen; Mum perches on a chair looking like she's chewed a lemon, Dad's twitching and pacing. "Melody Kern's parents called," spits Dad. Logan jerks to a stop, leans against the counter, crosses his arms. "She arrived home late with great ugly bruises around both her wrists. Says you grabbed her so hard she thought you'd break her arms." Scoffs. "You assaulted a /'girl'!" Glares, jaw tight. "Don't you feel at /'all' sorry?" Replies with a bland look. Mum rolls her eyes. "He /'can't' feel remorse, Michael; we've been over this. He's incapable of empathy. It's part of his pathology." Dad turns his attention to her. "So we're stuck raising a monster, ay?" Throws up his hands. "/'You're' the psychologist, why don't you do something to fix him?" "He can't /'be' fixed. He inherited a predisposition to sociopathy from /'your' family." "So this is /'my' fault?!" {And they're off to the races.} Logan rolls his eyes, creeps to the back door and into the yard. He hops the fence and sets out to find his own meal in town.Category:Ficlet Category:Prequel Category:Pre-Turtles Category:Logan Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Logan is asexual Category:Melody Category:Melody (ficlet) Category:Michael Category:Michael (ficlet) Category:Kathleen Category:Kathleen (ficlet) Category:Logan has an antisocial personality disorder